List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Pairings
This is a list of the most popular pairings in the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom , started by hints of canonical evidence in the manga and anime. America/Canada Main article: America/Canada The two were introduced to each other as children by England, and although America very quickly grew bored with him, Canada's good-natured attitude allowed the two to stay friends despite their growing up apart. America/England Main article: America/England A difficult relationship that has spanned through the ages. They were close in their youth, but after America gained his independence, the two have often been at odds, mostly over America's ridiculous ideas. In Himaruya's notes, England is classified as a tsundere character. There are a few hints that England has a one-sided crush on America, most obvious in the Valentine Special while giving America chocolate, blushing and shy-looking. America/Japan Main article: America/Japan When America wanted to make friends with whales, he traveled to the islands of Japan, which had been closed off from the outside world. But he managed to convince Japan himself to open up and come out of his over 200-year isolation, and Japan wound up inspired by him to modernize his culture. America/Lithuania Main article: America/Lithuania After falling into poverty due to WWI, Lithuania became America's housekeeper and spent time living and working for him, finding freedom in the process. But his time spent with America was short-lived, and once the Great Depression fell, he found himself having to return home... Austria/Hungary Main article: Austria/Hungary A prominent heterosexual pairing in canon, and the most popular of the heterosexual pairings in the fandom. The two were married at one point but it is said to have been a short union, lasting about fifty years or so until the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in 1918. Despite this, the two remain close. Austria/Switzerland Main article: Austria/Switzerland Austria and Switzerland were close as young children, but while Switzerland wanted Austria to be a fighter, Austria turned out to be very weak and had to be bailed out by him when it came to wars. In their later years, Switzerland would adamantly deny that the two of them used to have any sort of connection, though he found that his experiences with his sister Liechtenstein would remind him of his time spent with Austria. Belarus/Russia Main article: Belarus/Russia Another heterosexual pairing in canon, although it is one-sided. Belarus admires her brother and has a deep obsession in wanting to marry him, though Russia fears her and is put off by her advances. Cuba/Canada Main article: Cuba/Canada Cuba and Canada share a close friendship and are on rather good terms, though they were initially enemies due to Cuba having mistaken Canada for his brother and wanting to fight with him. Though he has mostly recognized the differences between the two, Cuba will occasionally mistake Canada for being America and get angry at him all over again. England/Japan Main article: England/Japan When England was looking to form an alliance with someone, he found that Japan also had a similar interest. The two quickly formed a partnership, and England managed to teach Japan a few things about the English language in the process. Estonia/Finland Main article: Estonia/Finland Estonia and Finland are close friends, having known each other for a long period of time and bonded with each other over their ideas and love for strange festivals. France/England Main article: France/England Though the two seem to always find something to fight over and argue over which of them is better, France had once attempted to marry England to save himself from possible death, although neither of them really wanted it. One argument that exists between the two is over which of them is the "most perverted". France/Spain Main article: France/Spain France and Spain are shown to be good friends, though Spain remains oblivious to the fact that France sometimes displays more than a friendly interest in him with his affection. In canon, their relationship is described as being undesirable, yet necessary. Germany/Austria Main article: Germany/Austria Austria and Germany were allied in both the First and Second World Wars, despite the Treaty of Versailles, signed at the end of the First World War, forbidding the union of the two countries in any way. In the manga, Austria is shown as not much minding the Anschluss in 1938, as a reference to the large number of votes that were claimed to be in favour of the union. Germany/N. Italy Main article: Germany/North Italy The main pairing at the beginning of the series, which reached a cliffhanger in the Buon San Valentino strips. There are parallels drawn between it and that of Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia, which are hinted to be more than just coincidence. Greece/Japan Main article: Greece/Japan Greece and Japan have an unusual but close relationship, and have managed to bond over their smaller interests, like their love of cats. However, when it comes to sexual matters, the two are drastic opposites. Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Main article: Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Another canon pairing, this one is between the child version of Italy and the Holy Roman Empire, who never saw each other again after the latter went off to war. The pairing is strengthened by the theory that the two came together again as Italy and Germany, but whether the Holy Roman Empire is Germany's childhood is a point of question. Latvia/Sealand Main article: Latvia/Sealand The two first met when Sealand attempted to be recognized as an actual nation at a world meeting, only to wind up stabbed by Latvia with a flower. Despite this, the two became close after Sealand wound up adopted by Sweden (who had partial custody of both Latvia and Estonia). Poland/Lithuania Main article: Poland/Lithuania The two were once close, but were split apart by Russia, who would eventually rule over Lithuania and the other Baltics for a long period of time. In the strips taking place in the present day, they have been reunited after the fall of the Soviet Union. Prussia/Austria Main article: Prussia/Austria During the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, Austria and Prussia were involved in a number of wars against each other, perhaps most notably the War of the Austrian Succession, the conflict represented in the manga during which Austria makes the now infamous 'vital regions' comment. At the close of this conflict, the Congress of Aix-la-Chapelle guaranteed Prussia the duchy of Silesia, along with the county of Glatz. The two would then ally together with Germany in both World Wars. Prussia/England Main article: Prussia/England At the end of the Seven Years War, England sent a letter to Prussia to announce their alliance, due to wanting to fight against France. In Prussia's blog at the April Fool's '09 event on Kitayume, Prussia tried out England's cooking (much to England's delight), but found that even he couldn't stomach it. England then vowed to make Prussia and everyone else acknowledge his cooking skills the "next time". Prussia/Hungary Main article: Prussia/Hungary Prussia and Hungary used to be close as children, having fought battles together. When they grew up, Prussia became involved in wars against Austria. He also teases and annoys Austria, even if they're not really in a battle. Every time that he defeats or pesters Austria, Hungary beats him up out of anger. Fans say Prussia has a crush on Hungary, but thats not true. People think how they want, Hungarys and Prussias relationship is more friends as lovers, Hungary seems to like Prussia like a friend,even she beats him often up and maybe hates him. And Prussia doesn't seem like to have romantic feelings for her, he even said he is better alone and is against marriages with him, at all, its just fan speculation and wishful thinking. Rome/Germania Main article: Rome/Germania Rome and Germania were once close and trusted each other, with Germania acting as Rome's bodyguard. However, the two eventually fell out and became bitter enemies. After Rome wound scarred over time due to his decline and the wars he fought, it was Germania who delivered the killing blow that ended his empire (and his life). Russia/China Main article: Russia/China When the period of WWII approached and both of them wound up on the same side, China found himself frequently stalked by Russia or partnered up with him. This made things uncomfortable for China, due to the fact that Russia took a special interest in him and resented England for stopping his advance into Asia. Russia/Lithuania Main article: Russia/Lithuania After separating him from Poland, Russia subjected Lithuania to his combination of affection and bullying, and mentally cracked after the Bloody Sunday incident. Though Lithuania was happy to get away from his rule when he went to work for America, he found himself having to return due to the Great Depression. Lithuania is used mainly as an underling to Russia. In the present day strips, Russia has much interest in seeing Lithuania return to him, though Lithuania prefers to stay independent. Spain/S. Italy (Romano) Main article: Spain/South Italy Though Spain openly shows affection for Romano, the other man refuses to admit he has any feelings for him in return and often treats him coldly, due to being another tsundere type character and having been that way since he was a child under Spain's care. Sweden/Finland Main article: Sweden/Finland Another pairing that has risen in popularity, Sweden considers Finland to be his "wife" though the other does not like being called such a thing. Taiwan/Hongkong Main article: Taiwan/Hong Kong A quite rare pairing. Although that the both of them (historically) hadn't much to do with eachother, they're often drawn (and then shipped) together. Because of that it's obvious that they have a fanbase. Category:Fanon Category:Pairings